RIP ME
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: MAIS RIPAGEM QUE FIC! Definitivamente, batemos o record mundial, uma página transformada em dez, comulidá? Seis ripadores contra uma autora dorgada. Um pé de manga, um sabiá imaginário, uma tia fantasma e a puta que pariu de quatro. Tenham medo.
1. Yntrodukxa

_**Nota da Dinga: **__**Antes que a ripagem comece, gostaria de informar que eu estou me retirando do SeMu. Foi legal trabalhar com tanta gente maluca e estranha, mas já não tenho mais tempo para me dedicar às fics e cheguei à conclusão de que, se não for para fazer bem feito, eu prefiro não fazer. Essa será a minha última ripagem, porém vou tentar acompanhar o trabalho dos demais. Agradeço às pessoas que nos acompanharam desde o começo e os fãs mais recentes que me motivaram a ficar até agora. Direi adeus com a sensação de dever cumprido, já que consegui enfiar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça de alguns autores doidos. Até algum dia, quem sabe.**_

**Título gigante e sem sentido: A minha tia morreo enqnto eu ouvia um sabía cantar**

**.net/s/6394489/1/A_minha_tia_morreu_enqnto_eu_ouvia_um_sabia_cantar**

**Autora: Nandas2**

**Fic indicada por: Fernanda(A nossa querida autora), Lisandra, Victoria e Mariana.**

Titulo: a minha tia morreu**(Jonh: Pena que não foi você.)(Gareth: Pena que não foi você. #2 E qualquer pessoa que te incentivou a postar essa bosta.)(Munda: Nossa, que dó. #lixa as unhas#)(Vovó: Sabe quem morreu também? O seu bom senso, a sua autopreservação, o senso de direção, entre outras coisitas.)(Jairinho:É hora da extrema unção. Para os que não sabem o que significa: ...não dou pago pra isso. RECORRAM A WIKIPÉDIA)** enqanto**(Munda: "... matava os ripadores do coração...")(John: Pare de comer as letras ou você vai morrer também!) (Gareth: AI MEU RIM, MANO!)(Jairinho: TÁ AMARRADO TRÊS VEZES!)(Vovó: "enqanto" é o seu cachorro sendo estuprado por uma entidade espiritual.) (Dinga: 'enqanto' é o meu punho enterrando no seu canto, autora.)(Jairinho:"enqanto" é o dicípulo perdido de Jesus.)** eu escutava meu sabía**(John: Tira o cachimbo de crack da boca pra escrever.) (Gareth: Sabia que o sabiá sabia assoviar? #fail) (Munda: Tire esse acento daí, por favor.)(Vovó: Alguém aqui literalmente CAGOU em cima do teclado e chamou de fic! Aqui, coleuga, FAIL pra você.) (Dinga: O 'sabía' matou a sua tia? Credo, rimou.)(Jairinho:Que coisa horrenda! Já vi que vou ter que me confessar depois dessa ripagem.) **de estimaçaum piar**(John: Internetês... NÃÃÃÃO! #Arranca os próprios cabelos e põe no copo de vodka com soda cáustica#)(Gareth: #encarnou um espírito ruim e foi espancar crianças órfãs com um pênis de plástico#)(Munda: Unidos da Fic Trash! Quesito: Título! Nota: DEZ! –nnn)(Dinga: INTERNETÊS DE CU É ROLA.) (Vovó: MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? Acentos indevidos e internetês tenso logo no título gigantesco? É hoje que eu volto para o mundo das dorgas... #Vai buscar o narguilé e o creme dental#)**  
Twillight e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a Tia Steph. *-***(Jonh: Sério? TIA STEPH DE CU É ROLA! #Joga machadinha no emote#)(Gareth: Ah, não, cara, já to perdendo a paciência logo no começo... EMOTE DE CU É ROLA, MANOLO! #joga um colchão inflável em chamas na autora#)(Munda: Eu li 'estepe' UKASUKASU)(Vovó: Quero acreditar que você não pode fazer uma merda maior do que a Meyer... Acho que isto é além da compreensão humana.) (Dinga: Tia é a minha rola atravessando o seu esôfago e você implorando piedade.)**  
Os:** (Gareth: Hã?)(John: "Mágico de Os"? ADOOOOOOOORO!) (Munda: FAILTALITY, John.)(Vovó: Isso foi uma tentativa MUITO fracassada de escrever 'OBS'? MERDA!) (Dinga: John, vai tomar no cu, a autora vai te acompanhar.) ** Eu nem conheço crepúsculo direito**(John: Então me responda, criatura: PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ ESCREVENDO UMA FIC DE CREPÚSCULO? Probleminha feelings.) (Gareth: ENTÃO PORQUE ESCREVE, CACETE EXPLOSIVO? Puta que pariu, e ainda existe gente que é contra as ripagens. MORRA, FIADAMÃE!) (Munda: KAUSKAUSUASKUASKU! É rir pra não chorar...) (Dinga: Parece que esta fic só vai ter negrito, então vou deixar minha colaboração: POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊS QUIS ESCREVER UMA FIC SOBRE TWILIGHT?) (Vovó: Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! QUERO QUE TUDO QUE RESPIRA EM UM RAIO DE 1km TOME NO CU! Diga sim a ripagem!)**. Só escutei o povo falar**(John: Olha só... e eu achando que ela tinha escutado o povo fazer linguagem de sinal!) (Gareth: #riu a vida com o John#)(Munda: E escreveu uma fic sem conhecer o fandom! Boa, champz!)(Vovó: "Estou a dois passos do alcoolismo! Estou a dois passos do suicídio! Não sei por que eu fui querer ripar! (8)") ** e tentei escrever certo**(John: "tentei", a piada é essa.)(John2: Peraê! Tentei? Leia-se "fracassei completamente em") (Gareth: Pois é, né? De boas intenções o inferno está cheio!) (Munda: Tentativa EPIC FAIL!)(Vovó: Você tentou fazer o mesmo que os cachorros quando correm atrás do próprio rabo!) (Dinga: Pare de roubar as minhas piadas, John!)**, sendo assim, pod**(John: Ipod? Podridão? POD parar de comer essas letras. Viu como é irritante?) (Gareth: POD de cu é rola. E das grandes!) (Munda: POD ir aprender a escrever, cadela desmamada!)(Dinga: Escrever 'abreviado' não PODTCH!) (Vovó: Purpurinês marcando presença, GENTCH!)** ser q haja nomes escritos deferentes em kda trexo**(John: PUTAQUELPAREEEEL! BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIIL! #piada interna) (Gareth: BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIL! #enlouquece e vai beber#)(Vovó: 'kda' é um balanço assassino que já tirou a vida de 3 adestradores de golfinhos. 'trexo' é um texugo sagrado na mitologia da Gayliléia.) (Munda: Perdi minha fé na humanidade.)(Vovó 2: 'deferentes' são os canais localizados no saco escrotal, LOGO a autora estava pagando um ketezinho quando escreveu a fic. SIMPLES ASSIM.)(Dinga: #2 na Munda. Essa fic está bem 'escrevi a minha 1ª fink çerá q vaum m amarrrr?')**.  
E se a fic tiver meio chulazinha**(John: "meio", A piada foi essa...)(John 2: Meio? Leia-se "duas e meio") (Gareth: Meio, inteira, duas vezes, parcelada... q)(Vovó: 'chulazinha'? Eu era assim quando eu tinha um mês de vida, o que faz muito tempo, por sinal.) (Dinga: Um doze avos. –Q #Piadadenerd) (Munda: PO-TA-RÉ-A-A-A!)** eu não sou tããão boa assim **(John: O problema não é que você não é "tããão boa", o problema é que você não é NADA BOA, e ainda me arrisco a dizer EM ASPECTO ALGUM!) (Gareth: AUSHUAHSUHASH, Sonha, bebê, SONHA.) (Vovó: Tá na hora de usar toda a humildade e sinceridade: VOCÊ É RUIM PRA CACETE! A fic mal começou e eu só penso em suicídio!) (Munda teve um acesso de tosse e foi beber uísque pra passar)**e ainda to na quinta seri.**(John: SÉRIO? SÉRIO QUE ELA TÁ FAZENDO ISSO? ESSA NINFETA SÓ PODE TÁ ME ALUGANDO!) (Gareth: UHUHASHUASUHUAHS, SÓ CONSIGO RIR, MANO! SÉRI SÔ EU! SÉRIAU QUÍLÊ! -q)(Vovó: A pergunta que não quer calar: COMO VOCÊ CHEGOU A 5ª SÉRIE? Subornou alguém? "HEHEHEHEHEHE, vou istruspá as letras du portuges e fik por iço msm, to na kinta seri , eu póço!") (Dinga: Acho que quando eu estava na 5ª série eu não fazia tanta merda assim, mas faz muito tempo então não dá pra ter certeza.) (Munda: AAHH, ok, 'seri'. Seria algum nível de escolaridade de crustáceos, como o 'seri'? #fail)**  
Esta é minha 1A fanfic**(John: Prédio "fanfic" apartamento "1A"?) (Gareth: 1A? E a 1B? Já se esqueceu dela? -q)(Vovó: 1A é uma coluna da tabela periódica dos elementos químicos, caracterizados por apresentar um elétron em sua camada de valência.) (Dinga: Cala a boca, Vovó!) (Munda: Percebe-se, SUA LINDA.) **, e eu gostaríamos **(John: Multipla personalidade feelings.) (Gareth: MEEEEU PRECIOOOSOOOO...) (Vovó: Não, é só mais um caso de conjugação incorreta.) (Dinga: PAU NO CU DO VERBO. #Surta#)(Munda: ... de nos agradecer a vocês por dar-nos a eles umas chance de vocês existir-se sem nos afetá-los ou vos atingiu-me...)**de agradecer a minha amiga lupiti que me ajudou um tantão.**(John: Ajudou? A ARRANCAR SEU CÉREBRO, NÉ?) (Gareth: Cagada à dois. Mano, que nojo.)(John:Two girls one cup feelings.) (Vovó: Two girls one cup, versão Ninfeta Master: As Barbies entraram na brincadeira!) (Dinga: KASKASKASKASKAS!) (Munda: IMAGINEM SE TIVESSE FEITO A MERDA TODA SOZINHA, QUE LUXO!)**  
Shipper:Antes: Êduartd**(John: BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIIL! #2) (Gareth: QUEM? ASHUAHSUAUSH AUSHHAUSUHAS AUSHUAHSUAHSUHAH SAUHSHHA FANDOM ERRADO, BÊIBI! Isso aí é de TUÁILÁITCH!)(Jairinho: "BÊIBI BÊIBI BÊIBI ôÔÔÔôôô"(8))(Vovó: ESSA FIC TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA COMIGO. Não é possível escrever uma coisa assim, mano! Nem quando eu fiz o "Catálogo Trash" consegui ser tão tosca!)(Dinga: Essa fic tá muito pior do que o catálogo da Vovó! E estamos nas N/A's, a fic de verdade deve ser pior!) (Munda: Nem fala, Dinga... a fic deve ser o próprio Purgatório! #se benze com um baiacu#)**  
e Bélla. Depois: Bela e Jaicoubi**(John: ME EXPLICA ESSA QUEBRA DE LINHA! "Bélla" é uma comida típica do noroeste da Pensilvânia feita com olhos de cão, fezes de morcego e urina de mula. Esse prato exótico não tem cheiro de nada, gosto de nada e só serve para atrair vampiros gays que brilham à luz do sol.) (Gareth: ASHUAHSUH ASUHUAHSUHAHSUHA! Jaicoubi é uma espécie de chiuaua depilado nativo de La Push, que, quando extremamente irritado, caga purpurina.) (Vovó: Primeiro é 'Êduartd' e 'Bélla', depois vem um 'Bela' e 'Jaicoubi'. Google existe pra isso, autora totosa.) (Dinga: Não é possível que a autora não percebeu o erro na hora de postar! Os shippers disponíveis dão uma dica: Tem algum 'Êduartd' lá?)**.** (Munda: ESPERA: Alguém já te disse que ACENTOS NÃO EXISTEM NOS EUA, CÃO DO INFERNO? Eduartd? Bélla? JAICOUBI? VAI SE ENFORCAR COM PAPEL HIGIÊNICO, Ô INFELIZ!)**  
Era um dia simples e esperava dormir aquela noiti**(John: Vou chamar o Jairinho pra exorcizar essa garota.) (Gareth: Frase ao melhor estilo "Fui à feira ontem e toda noite como buchada de bode!" Adoooro!) (Vovó: A fic já começou? –Q, tô confusa.) (#Dinga não está dando a mínima para a fic#)(Munda: "... mas tive um sonho caliente com o Bilu e não consegui dormir mais. Tinha de pegar o meu Excalibur-Twin-Headed e fazer LOUCURAS!")** já q precisava estar ativa**(John: Bella lésbica sapatona masculina!)** **(Gareth: Pra isso existe Red Bull e Viagra!)(Vovó: Guaraná em pó.) (Dinga: Acarajé e Mortadela! –Q) (Munda: Leite de pica! –q)**e chique no meu casamento com ninguém menos niguem mais**(John:Antigamente era ao contrário.) (Vovó: Os tempos mudam, mas o trash continua o mesmo.)** do que**(Gareth: "Mister M!") ****(Munda: "ET BILU!")(John: Jairinho? Hanibal lecter? He-Man? She-Ha? ****Que merda é essa?) ** Edward \o**(John: Pirulito atômico sabor uva no cu do emote!) (Gareth: Pega esse bracinho e enfia LÁ.)(Munda: BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIL! #72383648)(Jairinho: VAAAAAAAI PLANETAAAAA! #internas#) (Vovó: #2 na Munda. Não posso deixar de dizer que este emote parece uma alavanca do mal.) (Dinga: E esse fogo no cu é só porque vai casar com a morcega-glamurosa-rainha da náti?)**  
O meu pai {Charlie}**(Gareth: Joora?)(Dinga: Só falta a autora dizer que a Bella é adotada. Típico clima de novela mexicana.) (Munda: Anhé? Pra mim era Chuchu Capetinha. Esse aí NUNCA me enganou.)** estava nervoso, já q ele- asism **(John: PARA DE COMER AS DISGRETAS DAS LETRAS, SUA FIADAPUTA DISGRAÇADA DE UMA FIGA, VAI TOMAR NO MEIO DA SUA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIIIIL!) (Gareth: Os leitores devem estar PUTOS com esse buceta buceta buceta brasiiil! AH, MAS É MUUUITO LEGAL! UAHSUAHUSHUAHS)(John 2: LEITOR DE CU É ROLA, EU FALO O QUE EU QUISER E SE ELES ENCHEREM MUITO O SACO EU VOU COMER A BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIL DA MÃE DE TODO MUNDO!)(John 3: Brincadeira, gente! Amo todos você do fundo do meu tolaçaum!-not.) (Vovó: Chega de piadas interna, gente. A fic está ficando gigante.) (Dinga: #enlouquece e começa a agir como criança# "As letras estão rodando, eu quero dançar com o S! O S é meu amigo, ele sabe dançar cirandinha!") (Munda: #quebra garrafa PET na cabeça de Dinga# 'asism' parece 'sísmico'. Já tava pensando que um terremoto tinha varrido esses exus pra longe de mim. #para de encher balões de festa#) **como eu- odiava festas e comemoraçoens muito estalhafatosas.** (Gareth: Coloca a dentadura e fala direito, porra! -qq)(John: Enfia a dentadura no cu e ri pro caralho!) (Vovó: Eu li "Como morro de ações" e "está lá as fantasias". PQP, tô doida, tô doida, tô doida! #Sai pulando#) (Dinga: Acho que vou voltar a dançar com as letras!) (Munda: #dá uma fungada no SBP# Pois é, né, dona Bella? Sua construção de ideias é invejável! Já sei como aqueles caras que tiveram morte cerebral pensam!-q)**  
Apesar disso não era meu único medo porque eu estava completamente apaichonada** (Vovó: Deu um "pachonada" na pica dele, foi? Graxinha.) (Munda: NOSS...)** pelo lobisonmen mais peludo e fofo do universo galáctico.**(John: Vamos ver por onde eu começo... A disgreta da frase não tem nenhuma pontuação; até aí de boa na lagoa... Mããããs, não satisfeita, a féladaputa da autora tinha que colocar "apaichonada" COM CH, PORRA? E LOBISONMEN DE CU É ROLA, MANO! PELUDO E FOFO DO UNIVERSO GALÁTICO É MEU PAU VOANDO NO BALÃO MÁGICO DA ILHA DA ALEGRIA DO OLHO DO SEU CU! SUA ACÉFALA PQP 666 FROM HELL DA ILHA DE LOST!) (Gareth: 'apaichonada'? EU LI ISSO, VÉI? VAI PARIR UM PEIXE-BOI PELO OLHO DO CU, MISÉRIA! 'lobisonmen'? À MERDA! 'peludo e fofo do universo galáctico'? AUTORA, CÊ TEM 6 ANOS QUE-EU-SEI!)(Jairinho: ESSA GAROTA TÁ ME TIRANDO DO SÉRIO! PARA DE DAR O CU DE CABEÇA PRA BAIXO PARA SEIS CÃES E UMA MORSA ENQUANTO CHUPA O PSEUDOPÊNIS DE UMA HIENA! ESSA MENINA SÓ PODE SER FRUTO DE UM RITUAL SATÂNICO COMO OS QUE O JOHN FAZ COM A VOVÓ!) (Vovó: Essa fic está tão tensa que o Jairinho está xingando. NOSSA, nunca pensei que estaria viva para isso. Ah, "universo galáctico" é você engasgando com o leite de pica da Via Láctea! "lobisonmen mais peludo e fofo"? Só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. Lobisomens são escrotos segundo as lendas, bee! Pare de viajar na bolacha, colega!) (Munda: Olha, eu até queria comentar, mas não sobrou nada, né. #vai chutar cães abandonados#)**  
Jeicoubi.** (Gareth: Meu pau andando de bicicleta atômica enquanto peida luz.) (Munda: Minha bunda sarnenta viajando de primeira classe em direção ao sétimo céu.) (John: Não é possível que eu terei de invocar Teobaldo pra essa vagabunda.) (Vovó: EU. NÃO. LI. ISSO. PAU NO CU DE QUEM ENTENDER.)**  
Jeiki.** (Gareth: Eu li 'shake'. SÉRIO! ESSA MENINA TÁ ME ZOANDO, SÓ PODE! JEIKI DE CU É BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIL!)(John: Milk shake de esperma pra essa fiadumaégua!) (Vovó: Ai, meu pseudopinto doeu com esta.) (Munda: ALGUÉM TÁ ENTENDENDO ALGUMA FUCKING PORRA QUE ESSA MENINA TÁ DIZENDO?)**  
Jeizinho.**(John: Eu li "Jairinho")(Jairinho: Me inclua fora desse culto aos demônios, John.)(Munda: INCLUA FORA? JAIRINHO, TE MATO! #banha Jairinho em querosene e risca um fósforo#)(Jairinho 2:AHHHH EU TO PEGANDO FOGO! #se dirige a um posto de gasolina pra pedir ajuda#)(Vovó: Hum, gayzinho! Pega no peludo e balança!) **  
Meu amigo.** (Gareth: Ele é corno, mas é meu amiiiigo! Ele é veado, mas é meu amiiigo! –Q)(John: AAAAI AMICA!) (Vovó: Como diria o Sr. London: "Amigos também transam!") (Munda: "Minha BFF! Sempre lemos Capricho juntas, fizemos uma vaquinha pra comprar a bibliografia do Jórtim Bíbê, desembaraçava meu pixain, me deu mó força quando meu bóifrêndi me deu um pé na bunda pra pegar um macaco de circo...")**  
Meu sonho de consumo.**(John: Imaginei o Jacob numa prateleira.)(Gareth: Sabe o que eu imaginei numa prateleira? Uma BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIL! #3846548) (Vovó: Com tanta coisa melhor no mundo ela quer um cara DEPILADO? Mas vá tomar no cu.) (Munda está confusa, se perdeu na fic e foi beber suco de chorume)**  
Mas eu ia me casar com o meu amorzito se eu ia. Ah...E se não ia?** (Vovó: Momento Q da ripagem. "Hoje eu vou pro baião para virar astronauta!") (John: Banana meia remédio esteira cama lua cabeça BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIL!)(Gareth: John, olha o plágio! Chupeta berço padrasto DVD fralda ânus merda neném chocalho cascavel cobra criada Raul Seixas?) (Dinga: Sailor Moon gato cabide fronha relógio panela uva ornitorrinco biscoito chaveiro poooooorta!) (Munda: Leque cacetete prostituta cela aveia policial barra de ferro maçaneta veia desinfetante chute-rabo-de-porca!)**  
Eu iria fazer minhas unhas, cabelo, pés, maquilagem e tudo mais**(John: Você ia ****FAZER**** isso tudo, MacGuyver?) (Gareth: E isso é relevante? Se foder.) (Vovó: Mais estrago que a Renée já fez, impossível.)**.** (Munda: Pois é, né? Tô entendendo NADA, mas tô empurrando com a barriga...)**  
Eu estava feliz?**(John: Tá perguntando pra mim porque? Só sei que a ultima coisa que eu posso estar enquanto ripo essa fic é feliz!) (Gareth: E eu com isso? BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIL!) (Dinga: "...Tudo começou quando eu tinha 5 anos...") (Munda: Está lendo essa fic? Então, não.)**  
Meu peludinho ia se magoar muito?** (Gareth: Meu peludinho = pênis. Só pra saber.)(John: VOU TE MOSTRAR O PELUDO!) (Vovó: Opa, calma aí, John. O pagamento é adiantado, lembra?) (Dinga: Pra mim você não quer mostrar, mas pra Bella trash você quer, né, safado? ORDINÁRIO!) (Munda: Ih, aquieta essa periquita aê, Dinga! #joga água gelada em Dinga# Meu peludinho soou meio 'virilha mal depilada'. MEDO!)**  
Eu PRECISO DE UM PLANO!**(John: Eu li "pano" uehauehaueue)(Jairinho: Eu preciiso de um companheiro.) (Vovó: PQP, eu também! HUAHAHUAUHAUHAU) (Munda: Eu PRECIIIIIISO de maconha...)**  
Começei **(John: ENFIA ESSE Ç NO CU, E SAI PULANDO IGUAL UM CANGURU PERNETA PEGANDO FOGO NA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIIIL! ISSO DÁ UM RAP, MANO!) (Vovó: John virou funkeiro, socorro! Ah, e a propósito, a sua fic é tão ruim que até as letras estão cagando e andando para ela. Veja, o 'c' é um bom exemplo!) (Munda: #enfartou#)**a chorar desesperadamente, eu queria ficar com Jâi( um dos zilhoens de Nicks do Jeycob).**(John: Essa fic chegou pra mim com o titulo de "Rip-me".)(Gareth: SÉRIO, ISSO? #descrente# VAI SE FODER! ISSO NÃO PODE SER SÉRIO, CARA, SÉRIO!) (Dinga: ESSA FIC SÓ PODE TER ERROS PROPOSITAIS! CACETE TORTO E RACHADO NO MEIO, ISSO NÃO PODE TER SAÍDO DE UM CÉREBRO HUMANO! #Espuma#)(Munda: AUHSKAUSKUASKUUAKS, véi, isso é o cúmulo da retardice. Vai beber, autora. Vai ser feliz. –q)**  
Ah!A idéia! Amiga dos fracos inimimiga**(John: mimimi!)(Gareth: Mingau! –q) (Vovó: Miaaaaau! Lembrei de "Morra, gato" depois desta!) (Munda: inimimimiahsakduskd doorgas.)** dos burrros**(John: Não sei por que, mããããs isso me remeteu a uma onomatopéia de uma lhama cuspindo.)(Gareth: Bella serrrr alemã?) (Dinga: Nem pretendo comentar estes 'r's fazendo um trenzinho demoníaco.)**.  
O plano tava trassado.** (John: Eu li "Atravessado" igual cu de calango #internas.)(Gareth: Ai. #se enforca com um pano de prato#)(Vovó: 'TRASSADO'. Isso é um pegadinha do Malandro? Só pode. Porque, né? #CéciFeelings) (Dinga: Deste jeito ninguém vai entender a ripagem, ela está ficando cheia de piadas internas!) (Munda: Neologismo para competição romana de gozadas no olho? Nem sabia.)** Eu ia fugir no meio do casamento e deixar uma carta para Ediie.** (Gareth: ACERTA UMA PORRA DE ****UM**** NOME, DIABO! VÁ TOMAR NA PANELA DO CU! #vai comprar rãs ao vinho#)(John: Nossa... se eu não fosse imortal eu juro que suicidava! Esse trabalho faz mal demaaaais. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDO!) (Vovó: GOOGLE TÁ AÍ PRA ISSO, AUTORA! ENFIE A IGNORÂNCIA E A PREGUIÇA NO OLHO DO CU!) (#Dinga foi pegar seu lança-chamas#)(Munda: #vai ajudar Dinga e buscar pinga#) (Munda 2: Deus do céu, rimou. KAUSKAUSAKUS)**  
Começei **(John: Vou te esquartejar com um alicate de unha!) (Gareth: Morra com um abacate entalado no cu!) (#Vovó roubou uma pinça da Munda e um demaquilante da Gareth, colocou tudo em uma sacola plástica [não é necessário reforçar o poder da reação entre as substâncias] e explodiu o seu PC#) (Dinga: É, acho que vou dormir...) (Munda: PQP, vai engolir um dicionário!)**a escrever ( precisava caprichar na ortografia, os Cãllens erão muitos xique **(John: Vejamos outra vez por onde posso começar: "cãllens" é só a pronuncia do nome dessa família disgracenta! "erão" é o vaso capilar frontal da glande do pseudopênis da hiena. E muitos "xique" é meu caralho no meio da sua bunda!) (Gareth: 'Cãllens'. PUTA QUE PARIU! Essa foi a PIOR fic que eu já vi. Pior que The Brother's Secret. Pior que Volta pra Mim. Pior que Ledo Engano. Pior que TUDO!) (Vovó: ESSA FIC VAI PARA AS PÉROLAS! "Cãllens"? Tá de brincadeira! Não é bonito mencionar as divindades da civilização perdida do Lolistão. "erão", o calendário sagrado deles, era aprovados por seus sacerdotes sanguinários, os "xiques". Uma sociedade pedófila e transgênica, muito triste. #momento Q#)(Munda: Os 'Cãllens' ERÃO MUITOS XIQUE. Ah, nem, eu não quero acreditar que essa fic existe! #dá um tiro na testa#)**e eu tinha q parecer da RRÁITHI SOUCYTIH**(#John tenta morder sua própria jugular para não ter que continuar ripando... e de algum jeito ele consegue#)(#Gareth vazou seus olhos usando sua própria língua#) (Jairinho: Orochimaru feelings pra vocês dois.) (Vovó: **_**AI, MEU CU DOEU COM ESTAS DUAS PALAVRAS.**_ **Isso foi forçado OU fora do raciocínio humano.) (Munda: SÓ SE FOR DESSA TAL DE RRÁITHI SOUCYTIH, MERMO, Ô FAVELADA DO ESCAMBAU! VAI FUMAR MERDA DE CABRA!) ** [ eu não sei como se escreve então vamos fingir que a Bela é burra xD):** (Gareth: Burra como você?)(#John joga um bebê cavalo morto abusado sexualmente em Bella# internas)(Vovó: FINGIR? Ah, tá, vamos rir dela. #Aponta e morre de tanto rir#) (Dinga: Mas a Bella não é burra? Oh, que surpresa! Nunca imaginaria isso sozinha!) (Munda: Sim, vamos fingir que ela é burra como você. Ah, espera, ela é. #aponta e ri#)**  
Êduartd**(Gareth: O meu cu.)(John: Penso em deixar esse emprego...) (Vovó: CARAAAAAALEO! Que isso, errar uma vez ainda é coisa de retardado, errar duas é considerado incapacidade de respirar e piscar ao mesmo tempo!)(Dinga: "Just like suicide...(8)" pra você, John.) (Munda: FIADAMÃE! Não é porque você OUVIU que é assim que se escreve não, ouviu, alienígena?)**  
Sinto muitho**(Gareth: Q)(John: HÃ?) (Vovó: Momento Q é uma das coisas que mais acontecem nesta fic, depois de "Buceta buceta buceta Brasil"!) (Munda: #mostra o dedo do meio#)** em te escriver**(Gareth: Hã?)(John: Q) (Dinga: CU. Adoro ser do contra!) (Munda: ASKAUSKUASUAKSU, Dinga! Sentirei sua falta! #abraça#)** essa carta,  
Dueu muito**(Gareth: #enfia o pé na garganta#)(John: #engole a própria língua e morre asfixiado#)(Munda: E COMO! Meu português foi até pro CTI!)**mas absinto q não estou preparada.** (Gareth: ABSINTO QUE NÃO ESTOU PREPARADA. ASUHAS ASUHUSHAUHSUAHS AUHJNSF DFGIDHGSUJHFNSD DFIQUWR8937U QWIOUEQW87RU8T IFUW8O47TYWHYFA EIGIYAODF7Y8WEHBG. Ai.)(John: Sério, isso só pode ser uma armação, acho que a menina que nos mandou a fic foi quem escreveu só pra ter a honra de ser ripada por nós.) (Vovó: NÃO SEI SE POSSO COMENTAR TUDO, MANO! VAI FICAR GIGANTE! Maaaas, vamos lá: "dueu" é o primo caipira do Duduardo; essa virgula faltosa vai acabar na garganta de alguém desavisado logo logo; "absinto" é forçar a amizade, autora; não se usa 'q' em uma carta formal, porra!)(Dinga: "Absinto"? OPA, EU QUERO!) (Munda: AB... AKKUSKAUSKAUSKUAKS KAKUAKSUKAUSKAUU KAUKSAUSKU, QUE FAKE, VELHO! AGORA FORÇOU, AUTORA, TENHO CERTEZA QUE ISSO FOI FORÇADO! KAUSKAUSKAKUKSAUSKU! #riu até a dentadura cair#)**  
As vezes o JayCob meche comigo tah!** (Gareth: #pega uma arma#)(John completa:"tatá tatata tatá tatata tatá tatata tatá tatata tatá tatata tatá tatata tatá tatata"(8)Engenheiros do Havaí ruleia!) (Vovó: Aiiinnnn, mas que desgraça! NÃO TEM UM NOME CERTO NESTA BOSTA CARREGADA DE ENXOFRE E THC! PAUNOCU!) (Munda: Entendi TUDO! #esconde a pedra de Rosetta#)**  
E NÃO VENHA ME CHINGAR DEPOIS E DIZER Q EU NO TO NEM CARE PRA YOU!** (Gareth: OPJUAE9IFADF WOEI7FU8OQJHEBR FDFISUFY8OHAS BF. FILHA DE UMA PUTA SEM CU, MATOU DUAS LÍNGUAS, TREZENTAS MIL PESSOAS E UMA RIPADORA.)(John: Você é retardada em mais de uma língua!) (Dinga: Eu DETESTO que as pessoas usem palavras de outras línguas na linguagem oral, IMAGINA em uma fic? COISA LINDA DO DEMÔNIO COM DIARRÉIA.) (Munda: PUTS, nem a pedra de Rosetta dá conta dessa fic! #foi interpretar sinais num milharal#)**

Enfim, eu sei qui**(Gareth: Cu.)(Jairinho: 'Quico! Quico! ****Rrrá rrrá rrrá!"(8)) (Vovó: "Qui, qui, qui, cabo caqui!(8)" FAILTALITY!) ****(Munda: #nem sabe o que dizer#) ** você me ama e nunca vai me machucar.** (Gareth: AHÃ.)(Jairinho: Senta lá, Bella...)(John: SENTA NO MEU PINTO!) (Vovó: Amor dói, colega! Eu sei que esta fic não merece, maaaas: "Love hurts, but sometimes it's a good hurt...(8)") (Munda: Pois é, né? Foi isso que a Elisa Samujo pensava do Bruno. KAUSKAUSKASU)**

Mais me cinto mas segura e confiante com Gêincoubi[eh assim q escreve?].**(Gareth: Achem UMA palavra certa. UMA! 'mais', 'cinto', 'mas', GÊINCOUBI! ARRRRGGGHH!)(Jairinho: O demônio está confundindo o cérebro dessa garota!)(John: QUE CÉREBRO?) (Vovó: Acho que está fic é um trabalho para o Jairinho, porque só quem bebe ÁGUA BENTA é capaz de aguentar uma coisa destas! Ah, vai tomar no meu cu pra não tomar no dos outros! #JohnFeelings) (Dinga: Ela não sabe usar um "mas" correto! Porra, no blog da Cleyciane pode, na vida real, não!) (Munda: Cinto? De segurança? SEGURA, BERENICE, NÓS VAMOS BATER! #Momento Q#)**  
Da sua quase-ex-noiva**(Gareth: Quer dizer que você ainda ta casada com ele? Que MERDA é essa?)(Jairinho: Pare de fazer esse tipo de coisa! Os votos sagrados feitos pelos noivos perante o altar deve ser respeitado porque ele é sagrado, eterno...#é atingido por uma frigideira, um tacape e um lança-chamas#)(John: SAGRADO DE CU É ROLA! PEGA NO PAU DA SALVAÇÃO E BALANÇA!) (Munda: Pau da salvação? Será que é grande? Hmm... #Jairinho joga uma hóstia em Munda, que começa a queimar#)**  
Béla**(Gareth: NÃO. ISSO É ZOAÇÃO. VAI À MERDA, VADIA! QUE CU PRETO, ENURGADO, PODRE E SUJO DE ESPERMA DE JEGUE! #bate a cabeça na parede#)(John: Me recuso!)(Jairinho: NÃO ACREDITO! EM NOME DO SENHOR, SAI CORPO DESSE CAPETA QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE!)(Vovó: Enfie o acento no cu e seja muito feliz.) (Dinga completa para Vovó: E aproveitando, desatole o 'l' do rêgo, tá?) (Munda: Parece nome de favelado!)**

Ou como vc me chamava:Béulah.**(John: Inclusão digital é uma desgraça!) (Gareth: #2 no John. MORRA NO CU DA TUA MÃE ENQUANTO BEBE ADES SABOR PORRA DE JOSÉ SERRA, CACHORRA!)(Vovó: OU como eu prefiro: Futura vítima. #Pega a motosserra#)(Dinga: Caralho, li "Peixuxa" e já estava incorporando o Raul!) (Munda: 'Béulah' parece BLEARG, não parece? KAUSKAUUSKASU)**

XoXo XoXo**(John: XuôôÔ.)(Jairinho: Vamos aproveitar esse momento de... eu não sei o que é isso... para refletirmos sobre essa fic: ONDE ESTÁ A TIA? E O SABIÁ?) (Gareth: E ONDE ESTÁ A FIC? ME DIZ!)(Vovó: Nunca pensei que diria isto: JAIRINHO BRILHA MUITO NO TERREIRO!) (Dinga: Alguém deve ter vendido o sabiá para comprar dorgas...) (Munda: Deve ter comido a carcaça dessa tia morta, e da bosta nasceu essa fic.)**  
XoXo**(Gareth: "... ta.")(Dinga: EURI.) (Vovó: "Dona Xoxo tá qui, Dona Xoxo tá lá...(8)") (Munda: QUEM COLOCA 'XOXO' NUMA CARTA, SENHOR? ALGUÉM EXPURGUE ESSA MENINA, em nome de Belzebu!)**  
Okay chô da minha vida sua lombriga ceca.** (Gareth: CECA, MANO. CECA. PRA PUTA QUE PARIU ESSE SEU RASCUNHO DE CÉREBRO, FRANKENSTEIN!)(John: #Foi fazer pirofagia no sinal para ganhar alguns trocados#)(Vovó: Não fique zombando das pessoas desprovidas de tecido adiposo, elas também tem sentimento. Ah, 'ceca' é a ceroula da minha falecida avó, que era feita de couro e testículos de jumento.)(Dinga: SÓ PODE SER BRINCADEIRA. SÓ PODE. #Vai buscar a garrafa de saquê#) (Munda: Ô bipolaridade, hein, 'Béla'? Uma hora ama, outra não, parece o Tarso! – eu nem comento mais os erros, bjs -)**  
Pouv do Êduartd**(Gareth: POUV. É brinks, mano, só pode ser brinks...)(John: Pouvo? FAIL!)(Vovó: Ih, John! Você não deveria ter me lembrado: "Ted, o polvo, um amigo especial!(8)") (Dinga: Pior do que a Xuxa cantando é só a Vovó fazendo imitação. Sério.) (Munda: #empurrou Vovó numa oferenda velha# O pouvo do... QUEM? Eu acho que alguém andou METENDO no cérebro dessa guria. Só pode!)**  
Hj eu acordei meio sonso, peraeh eu nem dorme.** (Gareth: AJDNHAS ASJMSD GOSJMG DORGAS, MANO! VAI ENGOLIR UMA ESPINHA DE PEIXE PELO CU, SUA ANÃ DE JARDIM!)(John: Só eu achei "eu nem dorme" uma fala típica do Tarzan?)(Vovó: Frase digna do "Jack Tatu", isso sim!) (Munda: HÃ? Corrijam-me se estiver errada, mas, por um acaso a autora SABE que o Edward não dorme e AINDA ASSIM deixou esse arremedo de oração aí? ISSO É FAKE DEMAIS, MANO! #pega bazuca e sai dando tiros adoidada#)**  
Continuano:** (Gareth: O que não havia começado...)(John: Continha no ânus? FAILTALITY)(Vovó: Eu li isto também, John!) (Dinga: GERÚNDIO, PORRA!) (Munda: GERÚNDIO, PORRA #2)** e preocupano com o cazamento dakqui a duas cemanas.** (Gareth: NÃO, MANO. ISSO NÃO PODE SER SÉRIO. NÃO, isso deve ser algum fake, só pode, é, deve ser, é... quero acreditar que sim. #em seu desespero, seca uma garrafa de absinto com Pinho Sol#)(John: PUTAQUELPAREL! ISSO SÓ PODE SER BINCADEIRA! Vou chamar Teobaldo pra essa menina! #murmura coisas incompreensíveis#)(Vovó: Cadê o filho da puta do gerúndio que não quis aparecer nesta frase? Que fucking "cazamento" foi esse? Que internetês desnecessário esse "dakqui"? EU VOU MATAR ESTE 'C' SEM CU! AARRGH!)(Dinga: Vamos, amigos! O Vale dos dinossauros é um lugar mais seguro do que aqui! –Q) (Munda: #faz suas malinhas e vai para o Vale dos Dinossauros montada num cágado alado#)**  
Acho q a bÈula**(Gareth: MANO. #joga Jairinho vestido de Barbie Rapunzel na autora#)(John: TIRA DO VIBRADOR DO CU PRA ESCREVER! Peraê... #imagina Jairinho vestido de Barbie Rapunzel e cai da cadeira de tanto rir#)(Dinga: Autora, ouvir Justin Bieber enquanto escreve sua fic não é uma boa ideia.) (Munda: Cada hora é um nome! Ah, nem! É porta dentro de porta, é mesa na parede, é professor de quatro na mesa, é gato ficando invisível, aaarrgghh! #Vovó Mafalda) ** vai me achar um eszagerado**(Gareth: ADOREI o neologismo.)(John:** "**eszagerado! Jogado aos seus pés eu sou mesmo eszagerado!"(8))(Vovó: Quero um Willian Boner Çedussaum para esquecer esta fic, não estou brincando.) (Dinga: Preciso de dorgas, e rápido! #pega uma Coca-Cola e coloca no narguile, com, latinha e tudo#)(Munda: ... a ripagem está PEQUENININHA, né?)**já qe estou quase deixxxxxxxxano**(Gareth: CHUPA O MEU PAU ENQUANTO LAMBE MINHAS BOLAS!)(John: No caso seria "chupa meus galhos enquanto lambe meus sabonetes", Gareth... porque, né?) (Munda: KAUSKASUKAUSAKUS, John! Boa!)** ela sem durmi **(Gareth: #joga um boneco de Olinda na autora#)(John:#coloca fogo no próprio corpo e dá um CALOROSO abraço na autora #)(Jairinho: FAILTALITY, JOHN!)(Dinga: Pois é, infinitivo mandou lembranças aqui.) (Munda: KAUKSUAUSKAU, John, que fail!)**de tanto ligá pra ela durante 24hs perguntano sobre detalhis do cazamento**(Gareth: Edward: 13 anos, dorgado e prutituidu. (Y))(John: Sério, eu me arrependo amargamente de ter aceitado esse trabalho...) (Vovó: Bem que a minha falecida mãe me disse: "Nunca trabalhe de graça OU namore o John, é desperdício de tempo". Ela estava certa.)(Dinga: Não sei se reclamo da falta de plot ou da ortografia da porra. Oh, vida bandida.) (Munda: Descobrimos agora que Edward mora na roça do Cudomundistão, nunca teve contato com seres humanos e sobrevive comendo lixo.)** . a jaunelaa me salvaaa!** (Munda: Anhé? Vai se jogar pela janela e fazer minha alegria, criança?) ****(John: Q? UATI?) (John2: Quem? RRÚ?) (John3: Quando? UEIN?) (John4: Porque? ****UAI?) (John5: Onde? UÉRE?)(John 6: acatarranameteceniocutoa! -Q.)(Gareth: HÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ? AH, CARA, EDWARD TÁ CHEIRANDO PELO CU. SÉRIO! Pega uma vara de pescar, uma cadeira colonial, um notebook fálico e duas bacias e ATOLA NO REGO, DESGRAÇADO! #esqueceu de tomar a anti-rábica#)(Dinga: Estou em dúvida de o John é mais tosco do que a fic, sério mesmo.) (Vovó: salaeatvva aqduisydf asdiue CU.) (Vovó: êngrixi fêiuou, John!) **  
Pouv do Geicobi:** (Gareth: Rheynaudu Geicobini. –QQ)(John: Para Outra Uva Verde Do Ginecologista Escroto Indignado Com O Bilusquinho Inrustido?-QQQQQQQ?)(Vovó: Geicobi, o pouvo, um amigo especial!)(Dinga: Ripagem tem tudo a ver com a loucura.) (Munda: MAGEEENA, Dinga! #tentando se livrar da camisa de força#)**  
Acordei preopukado,** (John: "Preopukado" é o ato ou ação de se vestir de Pucca e transar loucamente com macacos albinos trapezistas enquanto faz pirofagia com a língua no circo de Solei.) (Gareth: Dançando Macarena num ringue com dois gorilas carecas e uma anta bêbada?) (Dinga: Algumas pessoas por aqui andaram roubando as minhas dorgas...) (Vovó: "preopukado" é uma comida típica do povo Nargostino, que era feita em reuniões e celebrações a Iguana Rainha.) (Munda: Andando de costas numa tábua de passar a 2000m de altitude?) **pois ontem ainda rrecebi convitte do cazamento da Bèla**(Gareth: #enfia um facão no próprio crânio#)(John: GAGO FANHO DOENTE MENTAL DROZÓFILA FILAMOGASTA DANDO O CU DE CABEÇA PRA BAIXO!)(#Dinga foi caçar mendigos#)(Vovó: MAS QUE COISA É ESSA? Um cruzamento mal feito entre um "My Little Poney" e um esquimó em chamas? -q) (Munda: Eu JURO que não sei o que dizer. KAJA SDIJKAJHDKER SZGAYUSHAGUYDTG FDHFSYDUFIHYDF CU!)** q ainda é daki a 2 cemanas.** (Gareth: #enfia o facão o mais fundo que pode (ui)#)(John: FILHO DUMA CARROÇA! BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIIL!)(Dinga: Ai, preciso de bofes! Bela maneira de me despedir! Ainda bem que sairei deste mundo da ignorância!)(Vovó: Sua idosa vadia! Nem adianta fugir, as "çemanas" vão passar e você sentirá falta do fandom de Twilight! –Not.) (Munda: De fatão, Dinga! Depois de dois meses você voltará se ARRASTANDO, sua safada! #dando MÁXIMA atenção à fic#)**  
Comentei q mudeiprauma ksa**(Gareth: ALGUÉM TÁ ENTENDENDO ALGUMA FUCKING PORRA NESSA FIC? EU NÃO!)(John: Nem eu... Quem também não tiver levanta a mão... FAIL!)(Dinga: Comer letras e barras de espaço não é uma coisa legal.) (Vovó: O QUE CUSTA FAZER UM MERDA DE UMA REVISÃO? Nós pegamos para ripar fics sem plot e com erros, se não erra, não sofre conosco! Simples assim.) (Munda: Isso está em aramaico ou é impressão?)** mais perto da ksa da Bèla?** (Gareth: #dá um soco no monitor# MORRE, INFERNO!)(John: #Dá um soco em Gareth# ESSE PC É MEU, PORRA!)(Vovó: Pois é, agora que o John vai ficar sem os pornôs. Tadinho dele! #Aponta e ri# Quer um dos meus emprestados?)(Dinga: O Satã tem um cachorro com problemas intestinais crônicos. Este cachorro defecou sobre um morro de corpos. Em um destes corpos havia uma bactéria radioativa. A bactéria infectou a autora, sem dúvida nenhuma.) (Munda: Lógica incontestável, Dinga.)**  
Pois é,eu muydei**(Gareth: "Eu não nasci gay, a culpa é do meu pai, que contratou um tal de Wilson para ser o capataz!")(John: "Muydei" significa "Dei muito" em espanhol.)(Dinga: Wow, faz todo sentido agora, John! Como não percebi isto antes?) (Vovó: Hã? Cansei de ficar tentando traduzir o que a Nandas2 escreve. Agora já chega! #Vai buscar o chicote#)(Munda: AH, DANADA! Sempre soube, JayGay!)**  
Agora fiko olhando minha bÈulinhah**(Gareth: #estressada, vai dar pro Professor Pasquale#)(John: "bÉulinhah" É A MINHA BOLA ESQUERDA!)(Vovó: Ué, até onde eu me lembro ela se chamava 'Eustáquia', John. Resolveu colocar novos apelidos sem me consultar?)(Dinga: PUTA QUE PARIU MEU GATO PRETO.) (Munda: Cada hora é uma PORRA de nomenclatura diferente pra esse ser acéfalo! VÃO SALVAR AS FLORESTAS DA ESCANDINÁVIA! –Q)** pela janela embora ela anda não sabe q eu mudei**(Gareth: Mas como voc... Ah, nem vou procurar sentido.)(John: Aiai... #acende um cigarro e vai buscar café#)(#Vovó está ignorando a fic e foi fazer uma carreirinha de café solúvel#) (#Dinga se trancou em seu quarto#)(#Munda injetou óleo de cozinha nas tetas e foi pro Proibidão#)**  
Vjo a bela se arrumano axo q vai sair,obiviamente com aqueli cara,o Êduartd**(Gareth: Vai rodar bolsa, e o Ed é o crientch.)(#John está muito ocupado fazendo rodinhas com a fumaça do cigarro e não pode responder#) (Dinga: Gerúndio, cadê você, amico?)(Vovó: ISSO NÃO PODE SER SÉRIO. 'Êtuartd', falta de gerúndio, internetês, falta de barra de espaço e letras mudas em uma frase de 15 projetos de palavras!) (Munda: #volta do Proibidão cheia de manchas roxas e com os olhos fundos# Faz sentido ela sair com o NOIVO DELA, né?)**  
Quandome**(Gareth: Q)(John: Hã?)(Vovó: Coador? #Viciadaemcafeína) (Munda: Hein?)** asusto elaja não ta mais enih ksa e minha campanha toka**(Munda: #tentou entender e morreu no processo#) (Gareth: Flash fazendo escola!)(John: "Asusto" é a segunda linha de brinquedos do Michael Jackson, que ensina a criança a fazer Moonwalking na beira do cenário de Killer Instinct.)(Dinga: CANSEI DE TENTAR ENTENDER! Tira a erva da boca pra escrever, autora! Ah, vão todos tomar no cu. #Estressada ao extremo#) **  
Não sei como ela sube**(Gareth: Puta que pariu! Enfia um limão galego no pulmão direito e assovia, cachorra!)(John: Sério, eu desanimei, são erros demais pra poder comentar tudo.)(Vovó: "sube" em cima da cabeça do meu pau! PQP, essa fic não acaba mais?)(Dinga: Nossa, a fic original tem umas três páginas e nós triplicamos! Quanto negrito, gente!) (Munda: AI MEU SACO! VAI MAMAR NA TROMBA DE GANESHA!)** q eu tava morando aki**(Dinga: Eu li 'morrendo'. A frase me pareceu mais linda.) (Vovó: Fic vadia! Português esculachado! Mendigos submersos e dildos atômicos! –q) (Munda: Cheiro de pneu queimado! Carburador usado! Coração dilaceraaaadooo! (8) –QZAÇO!)**  
Ela entro i mi conto q dezejava abandoná o Êduartd**(Gareth: Caipirês FANTÁRTICU! Aprendeu com o Seu Creyson?)(John: Nerso da Capitinga feelings.)(Dinga: Esther da roça baixou no Jacó Preto! AKASKASKASK AKASKSKAS #Piadainterna)(Vovó: Eu preciso de uma pimenta malagueta, fluido de bateria, um palito de fósforo, uma couve flor e uma cueca usada. #Prepara uma bomba#)(Munda: CHEGA DE INTERNAS, NÉ, POVO? Ah, nem, os leitores devem estar bando de internas escrotas!)**  
Pencei q ela iria fujir e voltá pra Forcs**(John: 'Fujir' filme, registrando os momentos mais importantes da sua vida!" FAIL)(Gareth: #ignora os 762378624 erros# Ela já não estava em Forks? Tava no Cudumundistão, Béula? Queiroz manda lembranças!)(Jairinho: Acho que não, Gareth, o John me contou que não são permitidos animais no Cudumundistão.)(Dinga: 'fujir', 'pencei' e 'voltá': Três palavras lindas que podem te levar a uma morte muito dolorosa e lenta.)(Vovó: Posso fingir que está tudo bem, que eu não li nenhum destes erros absurdo e beber em paz? Diz que sim? #Pega o copo do Bob#)(Munda: ISSO É DEMAIS PRA MIM! #quebra a pedra de Rosetta na própria cabeça#)**  
Mi disisperei,entaum quano a bela me conto q iria fikar comigu**(Gareth: Vamos brincar de ignorar os erros? Quem sabe assim eles vão embora! #leva chute#)(John: Vamos brincar de matar Trashers? #é ovacionado#)(Vovó: Quem tem algo contra a caça esportiva de ficwriters trashes? #recarrega a P-50# Faz tanto tempo que não sinto o sabor do sangue humano!)(Dinga: AAAIIIIINNNNN! Eu mato quem me mandou ripar esta bosta! Vem cá, Vovó, sua cachorra desdentada! Vou arrancar o seu couro fora e fazer uma saia havaiana com seu cabelo!) (Munda: Gostei dessas brincadeiras! #ignora os erros, mata um trasher, pratica caça esportiva com a BrunyUrie e ainda joga Banco Imobiliário com o Tio Sam#)**  
Eu mi acaumei**(Gareth: Vá dar pra um mendigo de dois metros e meio!)(John: Porque os trashers não revisam as fics e insistem em escrever no bloco de notas?)(Vovó: Aposto que você só se ACALMOU quando sentou em cima do 'L', sua linda!)(Dinga: Acho que vou dançar com o John e a Gareth, quem sabe posso fingir que não li nada disto.) (Munda: vamos todos dançar, então! #liga a vitrola e começa a descer até o chão ao som de 'Pentada Violenta'#)(#Nesse ponto, os ripadores começaram a dançar loucamente e abandonaram a fic por uns tempos. Voltam já#)**  
A bela se aproximo d mi e me bejô profundamente**(Gareth: #com os pés doendo de tanto dançar Maxixe# U QUÊ QUI CÊ FOOI FAZÊ NU MATU, MARIA CHIQUIIIIIIINHA? #bebeu demais#)(John: #joga o chapéu de pagodeiro de lado# Eu imaginei a Bella fazendo uma endoscopia no Jacob euhuehauheauhea)(Vovó: #tira as sapatilhas de balé# "Que beijinho doce, que ela tem! Depois que eu beijei ela nunca mais amei ninguém!(8)" Se é pra ser tosco, seremos toscos!) (Dinga: #com dores nas costas de tanto dançar a Conga# PAU NO CU. Não quero nem saber, tô indo buscar a minha breja e FODA-SE a ripagem.) (Munda: #ofegando após fazer a velocidade seis do Créu# Imaginei a Bella mergulhando na boca do Jacob! Boquete estranho.)**  
Enfin,to felis tdhauh**(Gareth: Jacob ouve Restart enquanto corta seus pulsos com um pincel de esmalte Risqué.)(John: Jacob ouve Cine enquanto corta seus pulsos com um pote de Danoninho!-Q)(Vovó: Jacob ouve Tokio Hotel enquanto checa a sua coleção de calcinhas de renda.)(Dinga: Jacob se depila enquanto ouve NXZero e chora de emoção quando começam os gritos histéricos do Di. [não me perguntem como eu sei tanto sobre isso]) (Munda: Jacob vibra ao ouvir My Chemical Romance enquanto experimenta os sutiãs da irmã mais velha! –qqq)**  
OBRIGADUUUH POOOOR ASSITIREM A FIC.** (John: ASSITIREM? NEM SE FOSSE ASSI****S****TIREM! ANALFABETA FDP! E ONDE VOCÊ JÁ VIU ASSISTIR FIC? ME CONTA! FIDUMAÉGUA!)(Gareth: AI DIXPONHIAH, MIGS!1! A-DO-GAY *ASSITIR* A SUA FIQUI1!1 Ainda mais 'assitir', puta que pariu a ovelha Dolly.)(Vovó: Acho que a autora está correta nesta frase já que, para se ler algo, é necessário ENTENDER o que foi escrito. Como isso não aconteceu, assistimos um trash da porra louca.) (Munda: NÃO ME AGRADEÇA, MORRA, VÁ PARA O INFERNO LAMBER AS BOLAS DO CÉRBERUS!)**  
SE TIVER ERROS( EPERO Q NAÕ)** (Gareth: I~MA~GEE~NA, AMIGA1!1! TÁ PERFEITA! SEM UM ERRINHO! #dá dois mil tiros na autora#)(John: Não! Não tem erros na fic... PORQUE ISSO NÃO É UMA FIC!)(Vovó: #2 no John. Você simplesmente NÃO ACERTOU NEM OS NOMES DAS PERSONGENS!) (Munda: ERROS? ONDE? NOSSA, NEM NOTEI!)** DESCULPAAA AMIGOSSINHO LETIROSSE**(Gareth: HÃÃÃÃÃ? Tira o litro de pinga da boca, as trezentas seringas da veia e vai aprender a escrever, filha de uma porca cancerígena!)(John: É BRINCADEIRA! SÓ PODE SER! É TROTE! PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO! PEGADINHA DO CAPETA! REÁLITI CHOU!)(Dinga: Acho que eu bebi demais... #Chuta o litro de saquê para debaixo da mesa#)(Vovó: Quer saber de uma coisa? Quero que os erros se explodam: Autora, pega na minha e balança!) (Munda: Amigossinho Letirosse? Parece nome científico de uma bactéria!)**  
TO NA QUINTA SERIE TAHH?** (Gareth: E EU COM ISSO? COM ESSA IDADE, JÁ DEVIA SABER ESCREVER! VAI SE FODER COM UM PENICO!)(John: Vai brincar de Barbie e me deixa em paz!)(Vovó: E DAÍ? Problema é seu! Sinceramente, temos o seguir o protocolo e não xingar muitos os autores, mas essa fic minou todas as possibilidades da minha saída do mundo das dorgas! Ah, merda!) (Dinga: Já disse isso, javali amaldiçoado por Hades. Como diria a Vovó: Quero que seu cu pegue fogo e que os bombeiros estejam de folga.) (Munda: Na quinta série eu já sabia escrever, cara. Na pré-história, as escolas eram melhores.)**  
BJOOSSS E REVIEWS TODAS COM ELOGIOS E DADIVAS**(Gareth: jnauhsf IJFJSDHFILSN DL nsfihohdnl SIOFYEUTGSNDFGO DIGUHSJIND Goujngm OPEJFINS DFIOHNSN gf bfewuitygJFNISOB FH! SONHA, GISELDA!)(John: EUHAUHEAUHEUAHEUAHEUAH ELA TÁ ME ALUGANDO... E ELA NÃO CANSA!)(Vovó: #incorpora um gay# **_**"EU SOU UMA DIVA!(8)**_**) (Munda: AH, CLARO! E O PAPA VAI DESCER ATÉ O CHÃO VESTIDO DE TIAZINHA EM REDE NACIONAL HOJE!)** E SE EU TIVER 100 COMENTS EU LHES DOU A DAUDEVA DE UMSEGUNDO FAPITOLO.** (John: OOOOOOQUÊÊÊÊÊ? FAPITULO É UMA SURRA DE PAU MOLE NA SUA CARA! E 100? ****NÓS**** NÃO TEMOS 100 REVIEWS! SE JUNTAR TODAS!)(Gareth: IOSHND SIHDJNIHNiusdhbuajsnb Uhufsbuiagsb AUHSFIBG sfhbs fuiGBFJASUIFHBJSBHUU! SONHA, GISELDA! (2))(Vovó: Quê isso. Eu não sonho tão alto assim, colega. Você ACHA MESMO que ganharia mais do que uma mísera review? "Daudeva"? É de comer ou de beber? Pode ser injetado? E "Fapitolo"? Parece nome de órfão italiano da década de 30!) (Munda: 100 REVIEWS? AHAN, TÁ BOM! VOCÊ QUER RECEBER 100 COMENTÁRIOS NA SUA ****PRIMEIRA**** POSTAGEM (porque isso não é fic), ESCREVENDO COMO ALGUÉM SEM MÃOS E AINDA QUER FAZER ****CHARME****? TOMAR NAS PREGUINHAS, EU VOU É BEBER!)**  
**Munda preparou uma despedida inesquecível para Dinga. Conjurou sete barris de saquê aditivado e equipamento completo de Sadomasô Mágicu para Criaturas Fantárdigas. As duas foram vistas indo em direção à Valfenda.**

**Gareth perdeu sua pouca fé no ser humano. Está tentando ensinar a doninhas como domesticar o fogo.**

**Dinga ficou trancada em seu quarto por exatos 2 dias. Saindo de lá, ela anunciou a sua aposentadoria e se despediu de todos. Na sua ânsia por se livrar dos trashes, não levou nada consigo. Em seu quarto foram encontrados dois elfos que eram mantidos como reféns sexuais, cuecas vermelhas, crucifixos imersos em água-de-arruda e o seu estoque de saquê.**

**John ficou muito PUTO com essa "fic" e foi até um templo budista para limpar sua mente e ensinar às crianças a enfiar o dedo no nariz enquanto dançam a macarena e se drogam de 7 maneiras diferentes.**

**Vovó ficou tão abalada com a fic e a despedida da Dinga que se jogou de um prédio abandonado. O prédio tinha exatamente 30cm de altura. Uma queda que lhe proporcionou um traumatismo craniano e 2 semanas de repouso.**


	2. Mangas e Macumba

_**Nota do SeMu: Oi, eu sou a Dinga! [DragonBall Feelings] Como eu disse que essa porra seria a minha última fic, vou ripar este e o próximo. Além do que a Vovó está me enchendo o saco. Enjoy!**_

_**Para melhor entendimento do leitor deixamos o texto original em negrito, já que praticamente só tem ripagem.**_

[Loowshuria: Nossa, meu word está menstruando! D: ah não, é só uma fic cheia de erros.] **Cegundo capítulo:** [Loowshuria: Cegundo? Ela deu nome pro capítulo, que fofo. Já sei até o nome dos outros, Terseiru, Koartz, Cuintu ~~s2 (e se for mesmo eu mereço uma passagem pra Disney, qtal?)](#Munda apara as unhas com um alicate e as joga num drink corrosivo#)(Dinga: #cai da rede# Mano, doeu aqui! #vai procurar o catálogo de tribos antropófagas e seus rituais# 'Cegundo' é o nome de ritual baiano de invocação da deusa das boas colheitas Chiquita do balaio. Nele são utilizados togas feitas de pele de sucuri e máscaras de ursos pandas. –q)

**A minha tia moreu** [Loowshúria: ...de desgosto e de propósito, se apoiando em um precipício com o Scar e pedindo para ele segurá-la, quando percebeu que eu não sabia escrever e não era útil nem para ser streapper porque quando o cara pedia um boquete eu lhe trazia flores. HAHA, sacou? – bebe gasosa e arrota, assim, só de fdputice.](Munda: Convenientemente engasgada com a letra 'r'... #vai jogar uma Tekpix na autora#)(Munda 2: Sorte a dela, não precisa ler esse furúnculo que você chama de 'fic'...)(Dinga: A Vovó só pode estar me alugando. #vai buscar saquê, parafina e óleo de fígado de baleia#) **enquanto eu excutava** **meu sabía cantá** [Loowshúria: Sabiá lá na janela fez um buraquinho e voou, voou, voou. A menina que gostava tanto do bichinho chorou, chorou, chorou. Sabiá fugiu pro terreiro, foi cantar lá no abacateiro... (8) AAH agora entendi essa música, o pássaro fugiu dessa burra louca e veio morar aqui com a gente. – Vai procurar o sabiá para mostrar sua coleção de abajures assassinos de ficwriters pra ele e o encontra em momentos libidinosos com o MJ.] (Munda: Não acredito que tem mais capítulos dessa Bíblia trash... Melhor me preparar. #pega sua roupa de Lindinha, seu capacete de Skyrim e o fusca sem-freio da Gareth para se proteger#)(Dinga: #lê o título de novo# Mano, esse é o nome da fic! A guria deve ter bebido cachaça com groselha! #vai fazer uma armadilha para elfos#)

(Dinga: Li...)**Béuula** [Google: Você quis dizer: Bétula. Gênero de árvores da família Betulaceae. Normalmente encontradas em forma de arbustos e árvores pequenas ou médias, de climas temperados do hemisfério norte.] (Munda: Só eu sinto cheiro de neurônios de autores sendo sacrificados em nome de divindades nórdicas?) **PODVT** [Loowshúria: Pelos de Ostra Determinam Vilosidades em Testículos.] (Munda: Presidente Ostentava Direitos De Violar Tratores.)(Dinga: Pumba Odiou DST Vindas de Transexuais?)

**Ah ah ah ah ah ufa! **[Loowshúria: Gozei.] (Munda: vc akbow comeego jahcobi agora mi sxupa que sol di huva hiihihihh não)(Dinga: ? #vai deitar na rede pra refletir#)** Akabei de fuji do cazamento e to chegano ondi o geicobi me pedio pra fikar esperando** [Loowshúria: Anteriormente em Supernatural... Dean: Sam, o que é aquilo? Sam: Uma nave? Dean, devem ser e.t.s! Béula: Oiee1! Vxs sauben ondi fik a caza du edkwardi? Kieru tira a rowpa tods Pra eli... #Dean, tendo bom senso, pega a Colt e abre um buraco na cabeça de tal criatura#](Munda: #chora bílis# Beula tá na esquina esperando o cafetão? Hm... #liga o ÊMIPETRÊIZ e começa a cantar# NA MADRUGA BOLADONA SENTADA NA ESQUINA ESPERANDO TU PASSAR ALTAS HORAS DA MATINA! (8) #sufocada por visgo do diabo#) (Dinga: #Invade a biblioteca privada de Gareth# 'fuji' é o nome da espada do deus canadense Nonmexamy Diibixa. 'cazamento' é o sacrifício realizado pra agradar o dono da maior plantação de ópio de Tangamandápio, na qual é utilizada fezes de morcego e vinho branco português. 'chegano' é o nome da típica construção rústica de casas populares na Escócia oriental. 'ondi' é um sabor de tapioca muito consumido nos Emirados Árabes. 'geicobi' é o nome de uma doença transmitida por ratos australianos que mataram milhares de aborígines no século V. 'pedio' é o nome de uma pérola rara encontrada no intestino delgado de um caramujo de água doce do Pantanal. 'fikar' é o doce feito com cacos de telhas de amianto, melado, citronela e gelatina de morango. -qqq)

**Ah chegei!** [Loowshúria: Caguei*](Munda: "Atingi o orgasmo após tanto meter no bumbum macio de Jacobinha...") [Loowshúria(2): Tá falando comigo? Tá falando comigo? Tem que me chamar de senhor PORCOOOOO! #Pumbafeelings](Dinga: "Estava com tanta pressa que enfiei o 'u' no rabo! Olha que lindo!" –nnn)

**Oi Jeicob! **[Loowshúria: oie beula ixtou mtx trixti cum vx pq vx me troko pelu edkward e eo fikei soxinhu, eo amavah eli çua bietch peludah! Sae daki, uiá.] (Munda: WAZAAAAAAP JACOB? WHATCCHA DOIN'?)(Dinga: Dá um desconto, galere, ela passou perto! Antes 'jeicob' do que 'geicobi', né?)

**Oi béula - eli dize** [Loowshúria: Akamaru, pare de comer o final das palavras, cachorro feio, cachorro mau!] (Munda: Agora é sério, enfiaram um orelhão da Oi na bunda da autora ou o quê? Que isso, novinha, que isso?)(Dinga: "Oi, sou um ser extraterrestre que veio do futuro para te dar uma pedrada..." –q)

**Entao eu beijei ele e durmi traqilameunti no seu peitho.** [Loowshúria: E por causa do calor de seu corpo, seu cérebro frágil de tamanho diminuto sofreu alterações químicas por ser incapaz de processar qualquer coisa (como mudança repentina de temperatura) em menos de 45 horas e acabou derretendo sua membrana, causando-lhe morte cerebral. Jacob, ao acordar e ver sua amada Bella-quero-dar-pro-Edward-e-não-para-você com o rosto deformado, assustou-se por vê-la com uma expressão e morreu por excesso de contrações ventriculares.] (Munda: Vagabunda, isso porque ia casar no outro dia! Isso aí quica no calcanhar que é uma beleza!)(Dinga: Sente só, a Bella chegou e bateu o papo reto nele! Pá pum, os dois foram pro carro e a Bella falou: Deixa eu pegar na sua piroca? Deixa?) ** Aí ele acordo e me chamou pra chupar manga.** [Loowshúria: beula: jeikob eu pencei ki mangaz éram amarelas, puke eça tá ke neim uma banana vermelia?/ num itendi, okz, mais vo shupah.] (Munda: NA SUA BOCA EU VIRO FRUTA, CHUPA QUE É DE... manga? Dafuq/ #vai dançar baião com Gareth#)(Dinga: #Vai ligar pra Vovó# CHUPAR MANGA? LÁ NA BAHIA ISSO TEM OUTRO NOME E NÃO É BONITO NÃO!)

**Fomoz** (Munda: Formoza frô du canpu, alehgri ah kntahr, maix qui douci vidah, maix qui douci oiá... (8) #Munda se veste de camponesa e vai cantar no jardim de papoula da Vovó#)(Dinga: "...brincar no bosque enquanto o seu lobo não vem!" –q)**pra caza deli depoiz da fuga que eli compro pertu da minha ondi eli morrava sosinhu já que era maor de idade** **[**Loowshúria: MAAAAANO, VOCÊ ESTÁ TIRANDO COM A MINHA CARA, CADÊ AS CÂMERAS? É UMA PEGADINHA? HEIM? FOI PROPOSITAL E VAI FICAR ZOANDO COM A MINHA CARA RIPANDO ESSA MERDA, AUTORA? HEIM BEULA? CADÊ AS CÂMERAS? RRRRRRRR – começa a rosnar e morder o teclado. John pega anti-rábica e canta músicas do Rei Leão para acalmá-la.] (Munda: Na sua cabecinha deformada, só se for. #passando Hipogloss em Lindomar#)(Dinga: Chupar manga na casa dele... Hum, sua safada! Maior de outra coisa! Tá afim é de levar uma esfregada no chapisco!)

**Ai nos foi chupa manga con sal e o visinho acho que era macumba hahahahahahaahaha** [Loowshúria: Amadores – resmunga enquanto desenha pentagramas com sangue de galinhas criadas em Mordor.] (Munda: Macumba? Isso? Ah, tá, falou. #coloca fogo num pé de arruda coberto de sal grosso e vinho Cantina da Serra para conjurar uma tonelada de cocaína#)(#Dinga foi para o telhado fazer um círculo de sal e sangue de galo virgem, enquanto defuma um colar de contas com folhas de arruda e louro para invocar mais rum#)

**Eu ainda tava de vistidu entao o Jeicobinhu** [Loowshúria: ...arankou minhá ropa, olho bem no meiu das minha peirnas e disi: ain beéula, menéna, eo tenhu uma iguau, tintin amiguenea!] (Munda: Padre Jacobina, quanto tempo!)(Dinga: "...pediu pra tirar as medidas e fazer um croqui do modelo! Sabia que aquela loba invejosa faria isso!")** quis me levar pra pasiar a lá lobizomeihn **[Loowshúria: Ou seja, levou-a para um lugar afastado e escuro e comeu suas entranhas? PORQUE É ISSO QUE UM LOBISOMEM DEVERIA FAZER, CACILDA!] (Munda: Passear = bad trip depois de terem fumado begônias venenosas da savana africana e bebido esperma da Lula Gigante diluído em ácido clorídrico.)

**Mas quano eli asselerou **(Dinga: Geicobi Harley Deyvison Black.) **um poko pra fugir de alguns vampires **[Loowshúria: ...diaries.] (Munda: Vovó Mafalda vai vomitar ódio depois de ler isso...)(#Vovó surge, lê a frase e vai assistir True Blood xingando todos os palavrões conhecidos#)(Dinga: Prefiro os elfos, malz aí.)** que eztavao joztamenti mi prucurano meu vistidu prendeu nun galinhu de uma arvre que comezo a razgar o vistidu **[Loowshúria imagina Beula correndo do Stefan-corno e Damon-cara-de-mau e tropeçando em um galo jovem, para logo depois ser bulinada por uma árvore excitada. Desistindo dessa merda, vai jogar Jumanji com Frodo em Valinor.] (Munda: A cachorra nem pra tirar a desgraça do vestido? Ah, mas pelamor, imaginar uma Bella de vestido de noiva sendo abusada por um galho em cima de um lobisgay é demais pra mim. #vai cheirar pólvora em combustão#)(Dinga: **joztamente**, mano. É rir pra não chorar! #imagina a Bella sendo perseguida por morcegos de plástico, enquanto o Chicken Little tenta arrancar o seu vestido e levando uma surra de um pé de arruda#)** e me puchou pra traz e me jogo nun a pôcona de lama beim preta** [Loowshúria: ...i disi pa mim: vai beula, vira um negaum ki eu gostu + hihi] (Munda: "... e então Bella começou a rolar na lama e cantar I'M CRAZY BUT YOU LIKE IT! LOCA LOCA LOCA!")(Dinga: "...aí saíram todos os integrantes de Glee cantando I'll survive e a Bella ficou louca ao ver Edward e Jacob se pegando na lama...")** . Aí o Êduartd me alcanssô e me pucho pelu vistidu** [Loowshúria: ...i mi mando sai dali puke ele kiria ser u negãum do jeikob e eo sai neh, naum kiria atrapalia çuas atividadis sequissuails.] (Munda: Mas ela já não tinha rasgado a miséria do vestido, porra? Ah, cansei. #vai rezar um terço por sua alma com Jairinho#)(Dinga: "Volta aqui, mocréia dissimulada! Larga o meu lobo!" #vai buscar saquê com geléia de amora#) **ateh in Eli remendo meu vistidu** [Loowshúria: Não sabia que o Denzel Washington virou costureira (vide O Livro de Eli).] (Munda: Tudo isso acontecendo ao mesmo momento! Adrenalina pura! –n)(Dinga: Só eu que fico perdida nessa narração infernal? #vai beber no Munda's#))** e dize q tava me trainu cum a Tãuniah. Ento eu botei xá na chicara dele e dize:** [Loowshúria: Ele te coloca um belo par de chifre (não que você não mereça, mas ok) e você ainda serve chá? MÁ VÁ ENFIAR UM GUAXINIM NA SUA ORELHA ESQUERDA, FEZES DE HADES!] (Munda: Recapitulando o parágrafo: Bella tava fodendo em alta velocidade com um lobo gigante quando os Cullen apareceram para a orgia e disseram 'Vaomox fasêr nah xugeira amik muitu + loosho Gersonstyle hihihi' e se comeram na lama. Edward queria colocar um sadomasô na coisa e começou a costurar uma roupinha de couro para sua putinha e colocar a fofoca em dia. Bella preparou um chá para ouvir sua amiga. É isso mesmo, produção?)(Dinga: Munda, não tem como acompanhar o raciocino da autora! No meio da suruba na lama, alguém começa a costurar e todo mundo vai tomar o chá das cinco. Todos fica confuso!)

**Oia ake seu Edu** [Loowshúria: Gênero: gibi do Chico Bento.] (Munda: #se joga de olho num prego#)(Dinga: "... çua diçimuladah! Naum querdito que c fez issu cumigo! Eu t odeiu, çel çafadu!")** vc no tein vergonha nemn pra cuspi café**(Munda: ?)(Dinga: E também não tem vergonha de postar essa merda também.) **ento num me traí e** **me dexa cê felis cum Geicobu ta?** [Loowshúria: E você não tem vergonha de viver? D:] (Munda: dexa el sêr filis pufavô nõ kero masi viveh sosinhä mimimi)(Dinga: Essa autora só pode ter escrito errado de propósito! #dá uma surra na Bella com um galho gigante de arruda#)

**Inton eu vivi felis visitano minha tia no simiterio** [Loowshúria viaja para o Haiti para aprender práticas de voodoo e magia negra. Sendo assim, faz o corpo da tia de Beula voltar a se movimentar e o ordena para que retire a coluna vertebral de tal criatura acéfala com as mãos. Senta e assiste com prazer.] (Munda: #enfia uma flecha no joelho de Bella#)(Dinga: E quando foi que a maldita tia morreu e foi pro fucking 'simitério'?) (Dinga 2: "FUI NO SIMITÉRIO, TÉRIO, TÉRIO, TÉRIO! ERA MEIA NOITE, NOITE, NOITE, NOITE! (8)")** e cupanu o meu sabía . **[Loowshúria: O MJ vai ficar bravo de você falar do sabiá dessa forma, fikdik.] (Munda: ALGUEM, EM NOME DE OXALÁ, ME EXPLICA ESSE TÍTULO DESGRACENTO DA PORRA? PODE SER OU TÁ DIFÍCIL? #folheia seu livro de pragas proibidas furiosamente#)(Dinga: Como um sabiá pode matar uma pessoa, me explica? #Vai procurar o livro perdido de macumbas da Mãe Alquina#)

**I FIN **[Loowshúria: Uma grande merda em uma pequena fic.] (Munda: #cospe no monitor, que começa a corroer#)(Dinga: Levando todos à loucura em menos de 1000 palavras!)

**BIGADO POR TUDO LEITORES Q NAIUM DEXARÃO COMENTARIOS EU VOU CUSPIR EM TODO MUNDO EU QUEROOO COMENTIISSSSSSS** [Loowshúria: Não é uma review, mas estou te deixando uma ripagem, ok? E CUSPA EM MIM MENINA DE MERDA QUE VAI DESCOBRIR QUE SUA CABEÇA CONSEGUE ATRAVESSAR SUA BUNDA.] (Munda: #com o cérebro afetado por toda a burrice, vai cantar 'Chuva de Prata' na rua, dançando no meio do cuspe#)(Dinga: E como você pretende fazer isso, sua criatura surtada? Cuspe via sedex? E quem seria doido pra te deixar comentário?)

**VLWWW FINZINTO PROCEIS**. [Loowshúria: What da fuq did I just read/](Munda: Nem precisava amik. Não precisava MESMO.)(Dinga: "Uuuhhuuullll, sou muito louca muleka piranha que arrasa com as recalcadas! Eu sou rycah, eu uso DOOOOOUUUUVE!" -q)

**Loowshúria: VEI, ESSA FUCKIN' MENINA SÓ PODE TÁ DE FUCKIN' BRINCADEIRA. FEZ UMA FUCKIN' FANFIC SÓ DE FUCKIN' ZOAÇÃO, PORQUE FUCKIN' NÉ! Meu amor pelo português correto não suporta tais afrontas. Com licença. – Vai fumar um bagulho com Rita Lee e Gandalf, mas se lembra que não fuma, então rouba o Shadowfax do mago e vai procurar um lobisomem para transformá-la e sai por aí destripando Beulas, Jeicobs e Êduartds.**

**Munda foi afetada demais para fazer um final. Testemunhas dizem tê-la visto fazendo os passos do cisne negro na Faixa de Gaza, vestida de Nany People e fumando Durepox.**

**Dinga comprou um mapa do Mundungo que indicava a localização do esconderijo de Legolas [ela havia recebido um mandado de restrição pela última vez que perseguiu o elfo, mas não estava ligando para ele]. Pegou seu saquê, roubou camisinhas com espinhos da Vovó e sabonetes afrodisíacos da Gareth, comprou um dildo novo no Munda's e partiu para sua jornada**


	3. O último, graças a Deus

**CAPITULU BONUSSS**(L.A.: Jeito novo de chamar essa tortura para ripadores, mas oook, já tomei meu remédio e meu drink. Bora encarar essa porra.)(Vovó: Agora eu vejo que existem coisas mais desprezíveis do que brinquedos do Mc Lanche Feliz.)(Munda: AI MIGS, PRICIZAVA NAUM!1 RSRS)

**Eu tava briganu d novuh com o Eduzeti**(L.A.: E eu estava procurando o sentido, as palavras, os nomes... permissão para abandonar a missão?)(Vovó: Mas no último capítulo você estava dando uma chupada na manga do JEICOUBI. Quem deveria rodar a baiana era o 'Eduzeti'.) (Munda: Ô L.A., se você sair daqui, seus órgãos ficam!) **(eu passei a chama elei asim pq eh chiki u.u)**(L.A.: Chique é você pegar o teclado e enfiá-lo no seu... #Munda arranca seus dentes com um alicate#) (Vovó: 'chiki' pode até ser, mas CHIQUE é a Glória Kalil, meu bem.) (Munda: Eduzeti Juzéfina Marilêiude Anaciuliuza Do Bom Chessus da Lapa. Puro loosho.) **enqnto o jeicóbitix**(Vovó: Repita comigo: 'LAGARTIXA".) (Munda: Comofas pra pronunciar isso? Jeicóbitashahsj #se baba toda tentando#)**-SE PRONUCIE SE JEICÓÓOÓÓBITIX SEUS BEISTAS**(Vovó: Agora esfregue isso na cara da Meyer. E a chame de puta louca, eu adorarei assistir.) (Munda: Surra de gramática no recalque! Isso, amiga, regaça!)**- eu tava assim ó**=(L.A.: Não adianta, Renato. Não irei amar essa porra como se não houvesse amanhã. Irei mesmo é rogar pragas da casa de tio João e encher a cara de tequila.) (Vovó: Se tivesse um 3 ali eu diria que era um pênis de alguém com uma DST em grau avançado. Ó=3.) (Munda: Licença só um segundim que chegou carregamento de luvas pra fistfuck no Munda's. Volto agora.)

**Aíiiiiiiiií mas vc n podi faze issoo comoeke vosmicerdes**(L.A.:1800 e minha bisa era gostosa –MASOQ QUE ESSA GURIA ESCREVEU ALI JESUS? Renato, CALA BOCA! Realmente, não há NADA aqui, filho. Vou pra casa do tio João ser feliz –q) (Vovó: 'vosmicerdes', 'por favolks', 'BMW dia', 'Fiat à vontade'... #cospe uma pedra de crack#)(Munda: #rachando de rir com a Vovó e L.A.# Quem disse isso? Eduzeti? Sempre soube dessa sua ópissãum çékssoaol. E porrãm, 'vormircedes' me remete aos meus tempos de escrava sexual de sinhôzinho... tá fácil pra ninguém.) **me fais um trem dessi!**(L.A.: Se eu desconfiar que você é mineira, só uma dica: 7 dias.) (Vovó: PARE DE SUJAR O NOME DOS MINEIROS, PORRA!) (Munda: É né, porque Forks é do lado de Ouro Preto mesmo, nem 18km! Ontem mesmo comi um pão-de-queijo lá! –n)

**EU tava cum reiva**(L.A.: Além do teclado no cu e um vibrador no cérebro.) (Vovó: 'Reiva'? Refere-se à taça utilizada para recolher o sêmen dos deuses porcos voadores da mitologia asteca? Pensei que ele estivesse perdido.) (Munda: 'Reiva'? Relva? Régua? Rinite? Sinusite? Desvio de septo? –q #pega olhos de crianças tailandesas, espeta-os em palitinhos e coloca em seu Martini#) **dele poq ele tinha mi proibidu d sai com o geicobi!**(L.A.: Alguém fala pra criança aqui que a fic NÃO É O MSN 2009 DELA? POR QUE EU NÃO TO AFIM DE OUVIR RENATO RUSSO AGAIN PRA ENCARAR ESSA MERDA.) (Vovó: Não sei se choro ou se rio lendo essa fic. É 'geicobi' ou 'jeicobitix'? Decide, caralho!) (Munda: Ué, eu ACHO que ele te proibiu de ver o cara porque O DITO CUJO QUER TE COMER E O SEU ~MARIDO~ É O EDWARD, NÉ, FIA? No meu mundo isso é um bom motivo, mas fazer o quê. #raspa crayons e mistura as raspas à sua cocaína#)

**Brigamus tentun qi eu abrir o jogu:** (L.A.: Jesus, joga um milagre ou um facão aí do céu por que ta... olha, um facão.) (Munda: #morreu com a L.A.# "...i abri ax pérna di quebra, só di custume! Rsrs") (Vovó: E agora começam os Casos de Família! Traz a pipoca, Munda.) (Munda: #coloca a pipoca Yoki Sabores da Tailândia no microondas# "Tema de Hoje: Meu marido não me deixa foder com outro". Puro recalque.)

**O eu te amoh mas saí com o geibobi(pq ele eh bobo entenderao?)**(L.A.:Não entendi porra nenhuma, assim como todos que leram essa merda.) (Vovó: Não direi quem é bobo por aqui para evitar processos.) (Vovó 2: "Quem não tem amor em casa, vai se ajeitar na rua... Se você não tem pra dar, sei que a culpa não é sua! (8)" #DESENTERREI) (Munda: #bate em Vovó com o violão verde da Gareth# Gay bobo? Quando eu penso que a humanidade não pode emburrecer mais...) **poq tinha penah deli pq ele ser pobreeen(abafeiii non?)**(L.A. foi tomar cachaça.) (Vovó: SÉRIO? Eu sou pobrinha também, mas se eu tivesse no lugar dele eu iria querer uma velha rica, e não um arremedo de assombração como você.) (Munda: Ilumina, Chessus! #bebe pinga com gengibre para tentar entender a fic#)

**Nissa beulah**(Vovó: #facepalm# Faz tempo que eu não sinto tanta vergonha alheia.) (Munda: Nissan miojo? Até merchandising tem na fic, puta que me pariu.) **eu sabia coce ia adimiti! **(Vovó: E esse diálogo forçado entre o ETUARTDIZ e a BEULAH em minerês arcaico?) (Munda: U QUÊ CÊ FOI FAZÊ NU MATU MARIA XIQUIIIIIIINHAAAAA1! (8) #delirando em dorgas, morde a Dinga e leva um soco#)**mas o geizito**(Vovó: Tem que falar o nome do gay, senão fica complicado identificar. Twilight não esbanja masculinidade, se é que você me entende.) (Munda: Vamos brincar de contar os nomes que o Jacob ganhou nessa fic? Geicoubi, Geibobi, Jeike... Nem pra jogar o nome no Google a autora serve, é tenso essas parada, viu.) **eh uma ótima pessoa ento ele vai cuida e namora a TAuniah!**(L.A.: Rochelle Rock daria uma ótima ripadora... –q) (Vovó: Namorar racha? A bicha mor? Minha filha, esse daí tá esperando chover picas voadoras do céu.) (Munda: CUMÉ? Então a história é assim: Bella escreve uma carta dispensando o Edward no primeiro capítulo; no segundo, foge do casamento com Jacob e descobre que Edward a traía com Tanya; agora, no terceiro capítulo, larga Jacob, que mageekament vai ficar com a Tanya, e volta pro Edward? Na boa, vá se tratar, amiga. Conselho que te dou.)

**Eu aceito- dize**(Vovó: 'dize' é um Pokémon encontrado nas regiões montanhosas quem se alimenta de mãos de mamíferos desavisados.) (Munda: #vaza seus olhos usando saltos agulha#) **Geibobi(toma esa!)** (Munda: Tomo até duas, filha. #vira um shot de Jose Cuervo com absinto#)(Vovó: "geibobi" calça de lantejoulas!" -q) **choranu.**(L.A.: Comentários desnecessários... escrita... enfim, sem comentários. Fulaaaaaano, vem cá meu filho, eu preciso de uma fungada.) (Vovó: Ainda não me convenci de que os erros não são propositais.) (Munda: Chorando por quê, Jacob? Acabou de ser fadado à se apaixonar por uma das criaturas que você mais odeia na vida! Coisa que acontece todo dia! #bate sua testa na pia e desmaia#)

**Ainn qi linduuuh**(L.A.: Que gato fdp ele fugiu dessa fic. FIC DISGRAMADA EU PERDI UM DRINK! TOMATODOMUNDONOCU.) (Vovó: Lindo é uma brasa caindo no seu pé.) (Munda: #joga o PC pro alto e vai atrás de seu cachimbo de crack#)

**Tabeimn axo Beula=** (Vovó: Só Jesus na causa dessa fic... #vai plantar arruda#)(Munda: Autora, caralho, não força a amizade.) **diz Eduzeti pintete(apelidu maraaa) **(#Vovó foi lamber uma lâmpada fosforescente#)(Munda: Chorou como, Chessus? Virou humano de novo, Edward? Ah, puta merda, to procurando sentido NESSA fic, to bem sem o que fazer.) **choran**(Vovó: "...do se foi, quem um dia só me fez chorar! (8)") **tamben(eu sei q Eli num chora mas fiki com dooh)**(L.A. foi dormir.) (Vovó: Bem, se ele tem esperma para engravidar uma humana, lágrimas são sussa.) (Munda: Ah, cansei de você, fic do inferno. #pega a câmera digital da Gareth e vai tirar fotos constrangedoras da Loow com o John#)

**FIM DO CAPITULOH BONUSS**(L.A.: Fico feliz? CLARO! *atira na testa*)(Vovó: E ainda tem coragem de chamar este treco de capítulo... PUTA MERDA.) (Munda: #chorando, ergue os braços e entoa hinos de louvor#)

**QUERIDAXXX LEITORAXXXXXIIINHAA DO MEU COULASSAUM! **(Vovó: "E pro forró ficar cheiroso? TALCO NO SALÃO, TALCO NO SALÃO! (8)") (Munda: E os machos, mano? Exclusão é foda, hein, olha que você nem tem tanto leitor pra excluir, fia.) **EU TO SEM IENSPIRAÇAUM HOJI**(Vovó: Todos já perceberam.) (Munda: Nossa, me amarrota que eu to passada! Jamais desconfiaria! #irritada, vai assistir Casos de Família e rir dos barracos#)** ENTOM**(Vovó: Jet'taim!) (Munda: Hã? A pinga subiu e eu to bêbada ou agora parou de fazer sentido de vez? #vomita no chão# Ah, já sei.) **N DEU PRA ESCREVER MUTHA**(Vovó: LUCHA, MUCHA LUCHA!) (Munda: Que fase nostalgia é essa, Vovó? Toma tento, veia!) **EU NAUM QURO DECEPÇONA VC**(Vovó: You just did.) (Munda: CHAMÁIS, AMÔ! IMAXINA!) **S ENTOM**(Munda: Entom de novo, menina? Que diabos?)** VOU FAZER MAIS 30 CAPITULOS! **(Vovó: Devia ter ficado morta. Era mais seguro.) (Munda: ...o quê? O QUÊ? NÃO SE EU PUDER EVITAR, CACHORRA! #pega Lindomar, seu livrinho de pragas proibidas e sai por aí, bufando#) **THCHAUUUU** (L.A. se joga de uma ponte.)

**Obergadu pelos comentaris qi e derm uma morau_ps:,me teclado t kebrando ;d** (L.A.: Não, isso NÃO JUSTIFICA PORRA NENHUMA.) (Vovó: E a tela do meu PC tá sangrando depois dessa fic.)

L.A. ia explicar quem era tio João, mas ficou com preguiça e foi desmembrar um gato albino.

Vovó voltou à rotina de fabricante de drogas. Faturou pra caralho no carnaval. AGORA ELA É RHYCA E USA DOOUUUVE.

Munda estava indo sacrificar mil galinhas pretas no Grand Canyon para fazer a Praga Enchente de Sangue, mas ficou com preguiça e foi dar.


End file.
